bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Anghel Higure
Anghel Higure is a young birdie who shall one day become the world's greatest mangaka. Skills and Abilities In order to shift from spear form to sword form or vice versa, Anghel must toss the weapon into the air, and catch it. This is purely for theatricality. Attacks (Spear Form) : Spear form is mostly for mid-range combat and support. Sacrifices damage for speed and flexibility. *Dark Void Shockwave: A horizontal arc of dark, crackling, concussive energy. Generally bashes the opponent backwards. Caused by swinging the spear horizontally. *Blood Lotus Cremation: A cross-shaped blast of blood-red flames that explodes forth from the tip. Pushes the opponent backwards and causes fire damage. Caused by swinging the spear from upright to flat, parallel to the ground. *Crimson Seraph Chains: More than a dozen fine golden chains extend from the spear tip. They attempt to wrap around any part of the opponent and bind them. Doesn't require any particular motion. Once successfully bound, requires a successful evens/odds roll to escape or break the chains. *Sealed Exaltation: Red ribbons of light spread to each ally. The ribbons wrap around each ally and pull their wounds together and stitch them up. Caused by thrusting the spear upwards. Broken bones, bruised ribs, etc cannot be healed, but lacerations and detached limbs can be on a successful roll. Requires a successful roll to heal, and then the effectiveness of the spell is determined by rolling 1d3: 1 minor wounds (scrapes, cuts) are healed, 2 moderate wounds (deep cuts) are healed, 3 major wounds (detached limbs, deadly lacerations) are healed. Blood cannot be restored with this spell. *Circumversio Carapace: A shimmering barrier blocks the attack. Up to six feet in diameter. Caused by twirling the spear around 360 degrees and planting the butt firmly on the ground. Blocks the attack in time on a successful evens/odds roll. Can be used to defend others. *Meggido Nova Circumversio: Unavailable in spear form. Attacks (Sword Form) : Sword form is mostly for close-range to melee combat. Attacks are much more powerful than spear form. *Dark Void Shockwave: Dark, crackling energies cover the blade. A successful sword strike bashes the opponent even further backwards. *Blood Lotus Cremation: Unnaturally red flames coat the blade. Adds minor knockback to the hit and moderate fire damage. *Crimson Seraph Chains: Unavailable in sword form. *Sealed Exaltation: Unavailable in sword form. *Circumversio Carapace Shockwave: Variation of Circumversio Carapce. A shimmering barrier appears and is then thrown forward, bashing the opponent backwards. Can be used to block attacks as if it were a shield in Anghel's off-hand. Cannot be used to defend others. *Meggido Nova Circumversio: The ultimate attack. A pillar of flames rises up beneath the opponent, aiming to blast them into the air, and giving Anghel a temporary speed boost that allows him to rush forward and skewer the opponent. (the spell and the strike are two separate rolls) Caused by swinging the sword around 360 degrees and then thrusting it into the ground. Attacks (Minor/Focusless) : A focus is Anghel's weapon. When he is disarmed, or just not in contact with the weapon, it requires a successful casting roll. If casting succeeds, it still requires a roll to hit; if casting fails, the spell backfires and deals minor damage to Anghel instead, regardless of whether the roll to hit succeeds or not. When he has at least one hand on the focus, he can cast these spells without a casting roll. He cannot cast any of the above spells without the proper focus. These are all significantly weaker than the above spells. *Shockwave: A blast of concussive energy, not unlike Soul Force, bursts from Anghel's palm. It knocks the opponent back a small distance. *Cremation: A fireball is shot out of Anghel's palm. It causes minor fire damage. *Chain: A thick chain extends from Anghel's palm. It can be used as a whip, or to wrap around an opponent's limb and obstruct movement. Everything Else *Hallucinations: Anghel Higure's blood is infused with hallucinogenic properties. Hawk Party scientists have theorized this is due to a mutation caused by a strain of the Charon Virus, but this has not been disclosed to Higure. He sees everything as if it takes place in his own fantasy world. He chronicles his visions in his manga. If Anghel becomes too stressed, the hallucinations have a chance of spreading to other people and temporarily infecting them with the same fervor and visions he suffers himself. These hallucinations have enabled him to use "magic" and change his appearance when in battle, making himself and the infected person suffer the same hallucination and have their bodies behave as if they were actually damaged by a spell or sword. The hallucinogens are airborne, meaning that as long as a person has an advanced filtration device, they are immune, and therefore immune to the effects of any of his "magics". *Drawing: Anghel is a budding mangaka. He has a weekly manga that is currently published in Golden Weekly, a magazine published out of Littledove Hachiman City, but with readership that is starting to span the globe. THE DARK ANGHEL SAGA: BELIEVE LESSER NAMES;;INNER CHRONICLES''' '''is his title. It features the exploits of the heroic Anghel Higure, the mysterious Onyx Felis, and other members of the manor. *Flight: As a birdie, Anghel has an innate capability of flight. He can fly for long distances, but he must take frequent breaks, and he's not exactly the best at landing. He is best at low-altitude, short flights. Personality Anghel is... quirky. He talks in long-winded, fanciful statements, and has almost nonsensical nicknames for everything. This is partially due to his hallucinations, but he's also just a quirky kid in general. He much prefers his own world to the real world. When he can, Anghel choses to ignore reality in favor of his own. He is aware that he suffers hallucinations, but tries to convince others that they're real, and what most other people see is the "fake" reality. He's very excitable. Manga and anime are two of his favorite subjects, so you can get him to talk for hours on that. He loves to gush about the adventures of his characters, too. History (A guide to your character's history within the BLN universe. If you wish to create a spoiler-free environment that hints are future reveals, you may do so. If the character has a long history, consider cutting it down into digestable chunks using headers to highlight different arc development or periods of their life.) Relationship Guide *Onyx Felis - Friend *Beloved Edel Boo - Girlfriend *Patchwork Professor - Mortal Enemy(?) Category:Non-human Category:Manor residents Category:Characters